Why can't it be Easy?
by pickelz
Summary: Kataang/Taang/Zutara. Aang and Katara face the hardest decision of their lives. Who do they want to spend the rest of their life with? Will it be Aang and Katara? Aang and Toph? Katara and Zuko? Will they make the right choice? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Sadly Pickelz doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Okay I'm all for Kataang but I think a Taang is in order here. It will have some Kataang and some Taang. I hate to say it but there's Zutara in here to.. :( I just had to add it! I love Aang's jealous side! Muhahaha. Characters might be a little OOC. Words like this: **_I like oranges_, **Are thoughts. ENJOY! =) =) =) P.s I changed their ages.** …...****

Why Can't it Be Easy?

It is 4 years after the fall of Ozai. Katara now grown into a young woman at thought she was beautiful when they were younger but now he thinks of her as a goddess to say the least. Aang had matured. He had gotten much taller, now even taller than Sokka. His muscles had gotten well defined. Toph had matured into quite the young lady. She wore her black hair down and pulled to the side. Katara still has her hair loopies but most of her chocolate brown hair is down. Aang left his hair grow out and now it is just touching his eye brows. Sokka looks pretty much the same except his face is more defined and handsomer than 4 years ago. The gaang now living in Ba Sing Se has been helping different cities restore their government and environment. It has been a relaxing day for the gaang so they are just chilling at their house.

"WHO ATE MY MEAT?" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs. No one eats his meat!

"Calm down Snoozles. Just get more." Toph said in her usual calm voice.

"But that was my meat..." ,Sokka whined, "But who ate it?"

Just then Sokka heard a burp from the cabinet below him. _What the?_ Sokka thought to himself.

"MOMO! You ate my meat?"

Momo heard the anger in his voice and ran to hide.

Meanwhile in their living room...

"Kataaaraaaa!" Aang whined.

"What Aang?" She said annoyed and a little to harsh he has been whining for hours on end. She saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Aang I'm sor-" She was cut short.

"Whatever, but can't you just come with me to visit Zuko?" Aang interrupted her with.

"Aang we went over this. Toph cis going with you! I have to go back to Kyoshi Island with Sokka!" She wished she could go with Aang.

"But Katara! Sokka will be fine! He can do things on his own!" Aang was ready to get on his knees and beg.

"Fine I'll talk to him about it." She mumbled.

"YES!" Aang all but shouted.

" This doesn't mean he'll say yes." Katara stated.

"But it also means he might not say no!" Aang was too happy to argue with Katara so he waked into the kitchen to get Toph to practice bending with him.

"Toph wanna practice bending with me?" Aang asked the blind girl.

"Sure Twinkle Toes if you can handle it." Toph teased.

"Let's go!" and with that they walked out the door.

Back in the Kitchen...

"Hey Sokka.."

"What do you want Katara?" He asked uninterested.

"What makes you think I want something?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"I can hear it in your voice. Now ask away." Sokka said in a bored expression.

"Well only because you asked, I want to go with Aang to the Fire Nation instead of going to Kyoshi Island with you. Now we all know I'll go if I want to and I don't need your permission, I'm just telling you what 'm doing." Katara said fiercely.

"Katara do you really think I will let you go with Aang, alone to the Fire Nation?" Sokka said protectively.

"Like I said I will go with or without your permission." She said stubbornly.

After saying that Katara stormed out of the house looking for Aang. She wanted to go now.

_I can't believe Sokka still treats me like I'm a little kid, _Katara thought anger surging in her.

She heard Aang's voice coming from the woods. She started to run but stopped abruptly when she saw Aang lying on the ground.

_Oh my gosh! What happened?_

"Aang? Aang?"

"Katara come here! Help!" She heard a very weak voice.

"Aang is that you?" Katara said scared.

She started running towards the body lying near a tree with what looked like Toph's body.

"What happened?" She asked worried. She started crying looking at the condition of his body. He had blood running from his head, gashes all along his side, and bruises going down his legs. All she cared about now was his safety. She totally forgot Toph was lying right next to him in the same condition as the boy she loved.

**Cliff hanger! You can expect a lot of those from me! I'm all about suspense! Sorry the chapter is so short but I made it short for a reason! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!Hope you enjoyed my story! Criticism welcome I'd love to hear your suggestions if you have any. Leave comments! And with that I bid you farewell! So Pickelz out! Peace! **


	2. Hurt

**Sadly Pickelz STILL doesn't own Avatar: The Last Air bender...* tear* **

**Please no haters! What do you think about Sokka and Toph? Just a thought. Comment! When I write I listen to music. It really inspires me. Music is my passion writing is one of the many things I do for fun! Some of you asked so I thought I would answer. I know it has nothing to do with the story! Okay I'm just rambling on here so let's get to the story! DUN DUN DUN!**

Chapter 2

"Aang..." Katara said in a longing voice.

"Katara hurry …...get...help" Those were the last words Aang spoke before blacking out.

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! How do I get help without leaving them? _Katara felt useless.

_What in the name of spirits is that?_ Katara asked herself confused.

Something began to form in front of her. Once it was done forming she knew what it was! It was Yue! The moon spirit!

"Katara you need to get help your friends are about to die. Run get somebody no one will touch these bodies." Yue said in a voice of authority.

"Okay!" Katara screamed back as she ran into town.

Katara was just getting out of the forest when she heard a very familiar voice.

_Now where do I know that voice?_

It took a second Katara didn't have to spare to know who it was. It was Jet!

_What's he doing here?_

She listened for just another couple seconds more. Again seconds she couldn't spare but still did.

Jet was talking with another person she could tell. Katara looked out from behind the bush she was hiding in. Jet was talking to more than 10 people. She strained her ears to listen to what he was saying.

"I have finally got my revenge on the Avatar for stealing Katara away from me, Thanks to all of you! We will have a feast tonight to celebrate!" Jet said with a smug look on his face.

Katara gasped in horror! How could he? What happened to Toph? How did Aang deserve to be killed? All these thoughts running through her mind at once. She couldn't move.

_Wait why was i here again? _She was so shocked she couldn't remember what happened.

Then after a few seconds it hit her like a ton of sky-bison. She began running she didn't stop until she reached someone who could help her best friends. No, her family.

"Ma'am excuse me but I need help right now!" Katara asked many people but only 1 person had come to the rescue. It was no other than Suki, Sokka's girlfriend. She had found her in the market. Katara quickly showed Suki where Aang and Toph were. On the way she told the older girl what Jet had said.

"Are you serious? He would hurt Aang just because of that?" Suki asked worried for her friend.

"He didn't just hurt Aang, he just about killed him... Same with Toph" Katara whispered.

They finally came apon Aang and Toph.

"Oh my spirits! They look terrible!" Suki exclaimed.

Suki's leader mode quickly took action.

"Katara grab Toph, were gonna put them in the river to wash the blood off of them."

Katara quickly obeyed. They ran over to the river a couple feet away from them.

"Okay carefully wash off the blood." Suki commanded.

Again Katara did as she was told. She scrubbed the blood off of Toph's face, arms, legs, and stomach. The gashes were very deep on both the young benders. Katara tried healing the cuts but it was too late they had lost too much blood for the healing to do any help. Katara began quietly sobbing. Suki stood up and told Katara to pick up Toph and lay her underneath the closest tree.

_Why?_ That's all Katara thought. She couldn't speak.

The whole time Katara was screaming inside her head. She wouldn't stop screaming inside. She felt terrible. She wanted to strangle Jet! Suki has picked up Aang like he weighed nothing. She placed him underneath the same tree.

"Katara wait here with them. I'm going to go get doctors." Was all Suki said before running off.

_Oh Aang, Toph please wake up and be okay! _She kept thinking over and over again. As if it would magically make them okay.

Just then she heard someone walk up behind her. She knew exactly who it was. Jet. When she turned around and saw that smug look on his face she was ready to tear him to shreads.

"Katara what happened to Aang?" He tried to act surprised! How dare he?

"I think you know exactly what! You idiot you.. you terrible person!" Katara screamed at him.

"No need for harsh words!" Jet said almost hurt.

"Jet I suggest you step away from Katara before I have to hurt you." Zuko said.

Jet looked around but saw no one.

"What! Who are you? Show your self!" Jet screamed into the sky.

"I said get away from her." Zuko said calmly.

"Not until you show your self coward!" Jet yelled.

"Okay fair enough." Zuko said boredly. He then dropped from a near by tree. He quickly stood up and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"Firelord Zuko?" Jet asked in surprise.

"Yes. Who else?" He stated.

"What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"Does it matter? Just get away from the girl and no harm will come to you." Zuko said with anger in his voice.

Jet started to move away and soon was gone. But he didn't expect he'd be gone long.

"Katara, Suki said you would be here. Get Toph and we'll go to the infirmary." Zuko commanded her.

_Whoa._

Zuko swiftly picked up Aang and they started walking. Just then did Katara really realize how torn Aang and Toph's clothes were. There was barely a piece of cloth on them that wasn't shredded. Jet and his boys really tore them up. It was silent most of the walk to the infirmary. Then again it wasn't really a walk they were more sprinting. Katara decided to break the silence.

"Zuko what are you doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"I decided I'd come for a little visit. To see how everyone was doing. But then I ran into Suki on the way to your house. She told me the most important details and I rushed over."

"But we were coming to visit you in a few days"

"Yes I know but I needed a little break from the palace, Plus I wanna get away from Mai. She's been driving me crazy."

"What?" Katara asked interested.

Zuko never answerd. _I'll find out later._ She thought.

Soon enough they were at the infirmary. They quickly took Aang and Toph in. Doctors took them straight away into rooms. After a couple minutes Sokka and Suki joined Zuko and Katara out side Aang and Toph's room.

"Katara was it really Jet?" Sokka asked.

"Sadly yes.." Katara seemed distant.

"You can go into the room. They are awake but they will only be for a few minutes at most. Don't worry they will be recovered fully tomorrow or the next day." The doctor said to the gaang.

They walked into the room. There was very dim light. Katara could just make out Aang's face through all the bandages. Toph was still hyped up on all the meds they gave them. Sokka decided to have fun with it. That is until Suki slapped the back of his head.

"Aang. Are you feeling well?" Katara asked, tears filling in her eyes. She couldn't stand to see her family in pain.

"Better than I felt minutes ago." He still managed to put on a smile through all his pain.

"Oh Aang! Do you remember what happened?" Katara asked.

"Well me and Toph were talking and then she felt something approaching us. We stayed alert but nothing came. She couldn't feel them anymore. So we went back to laughing and talking. Then out of no where someone comes up behind me and grabs me. We start fighting then more and more people come out of no where. We fought them even though we were out numbered 2 to about 10. The weird part is Toph didn't sense them coming." Aang said after he was a little out of breath.

They could see that they were slowly falling back to sleep so they said their goodbyes and left. Once they were back in their house they discussed what happened.

"How did Toph not sense them?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe they came out of a tree?" Suggested Suki.

"Well if there were 10 of them don't you think Toph would have sensed them climb the tree?" Zuko said.

"Well it's a possibility." Sokka stated.

Katara just sat and stared. She couldn't speak. She felt like she was responsible for Toph and Aang getting hurt.

"Katara? Katara?" Sokka was apparently asking her a question but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He began shaking her to answer the question. She felt very distant. Like she wasn't connected to her body at the moment. She heard Zuko's voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying. She just stood up and walked to her room. Once in her room she started sobbing quietly.

_Oh please let them be okay!_ She kept thinking over and over again. This was going to be a long day...

**Thanks for reading! I made it a little longer. For all of you who love Aang don't worry just keep reading! I hope you enjoyed It as much as I enjoyed writing it! Not a cliff hanger this time... Im surprised at my self! Well comment on what you think! Fare well everyone! Pickelz out!**


	3. Truth Revealed

**If you haven't noticed I don't own Avatar: Last Air Bender. **

**This chapter is kind of lovey-dovey so just a heads-up! Well enjoy! Words that are look like these mean flashback, and **_these still mean thoughts_. **Okay have fun reading!**

Chapter 3

It was a very long night for Katara. Finally the morning she awoke from a restless sleep. She had so many nightmares in one night she didn't think it was possible. She got up from her bed and walked to her dresser to get her mirror. _Oh I look terrible!_ She thought. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was sticking in every direction. She grabbed her brush and started fixing her hair.

_Well there's not much I can do with my eyes... _She gave up with her looks and walked into the kitchen.

_The house feels so dead without Aang and Toph causing trouble, _She thought with a smirk.

Only Zuko was sitting at the table, "Where's Sokka" Her voice sounded cracked and broken.

"He went to get more meat. Apparently Momo ate all of it?" Zuko said with a smile.

Katara laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever!

"Want some fruits?" Zuko asked.

"No I'm not hungry." She stated.

"Let's go have some fun!" Zuko randomly said.

"What?" Katara was utterly confused.

"You and I should go have some fun! Aang would want you to." He wanted her to spend the day with him so bad!

"Um I guess we could." She said.

"Great lets get going then!" He said happily. _Wait did I say that a little to happy? _He thought.

Meanwhile in the infirmary...

Aang felt something shining in his eyes. It was too annoying to stay asleep so he opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ _Whys Toph lying there? _He tried to sit up. _Ow why does it hurt so much to sit?_

Finally he got himself up.

"Toph?" He asked.

"Y-yes" He heard.

"Toph are you okay?" Even if he was hurt he still cared more about his friend.

"I'm okay I guess..." She said weakly. Very Un-Toph like.

"Okay well do you remember what happened?" He asked her.

"Uh Jet and others were attacking us." Toph said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"No no no I know that but why didn't we fight back?" Aang asked. He waited for an answer. Silence.

"Toph?"

Aang could hear quiet sobs. "Because they were going to hurt Katara and Sokka."

_Oh! _He felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

"D-d-d-did they hurt them?" Aang whispered.

"I don't think so" Toph whispered back.

"Okay good." Aang started to feel better.

He could see Tophs hand was hanging off her bed. He reached for her hand and grabbed it. That moved their beds closer together. Toph was blushing so hard her whole face was almost red. Aang had a slight tint of pink on his face as well.

"Toph?"

"Yea Twinkle toes?" She said more Toph like.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" He asked innocently.

"Um I've had a couple" She said. She was still hyped up on some of the meds so she wasn't exactly the Toph everyone knew.

"Who?" Aang asked interested.

"I can't tell you."

"Why? I'm your best friend."

"Because then you would know."

"Wait can I guess?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Sokka?" That caused Toph to blush even more.

"Maybe."

"So that's a yes?"

"yes" She said defeated.

"Anyone else?"

"No" She lied.

"Twinkle toes we all know you like Sugar Queen but can I ask why?"

"Well because she's beautiful and she cares about people and I just loved her right from the start."

Toph gagged a little. "Oh awesome.."

Toph didn't think she liked Aang but something about him just kept dragging her right back to him every time she thought she didn't like him. _I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him._ She kept thinking.

Back in the city...

"Zuko what do you think of this one?" Katara was trying on dress after dress.

"It's beautiful!" He said honestly. _Man she looks good! Wait what am I thinking?_

"Great I'm gonna try on a couple more!"

"Sure what ever you want." He called.

_Katara is so beautiful. I wish she would think of me as more than a friend... But with Aang around I don't see that happening..._ Katara pulled him out of his thoughts but coming over to sit next to him.

"Hey Zuko I want this one!"

He took one look at it before completely staring at her. The dress was pretty short, about her mid thigh. It had one strap on the right side. It was for the most part green with a little tan in it. She looked breath taking.

"Okay." Was all he managed to choke out.

They went to pay for the dress then left for a picnic.

_Tell her! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her!_ He kept thinking.

"Oh Zuko this place looks beautiful!" They walked to a garden with beautiful flowers every where and a fountain in the middle, With one tree in the outer corner.

"Let's sit under the tree" Zuko said.

"Okay!" Katara was staring at the flowers!

They sat down and began unpacking their picnic food. They started eating and talking. They talked about the war and about what they've been doing since then. Then Katara brought up Mai.

"Did you and Mai break up?" She asked.

"Yes" His voice emotionless.

"Why?"

"We found other people." He said still emotionless.

"Oh... Who?" She mentally slapped herself for invading his privacy.

He said nothing. He started leaning closer and closer to Katara she didn't know what was happening. Their lips pressed gently.

"Does that answer your question?" Zuko said.

Katara was too shocked to speak. She just couldn't.

"Well? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. _Stupid stupid stupid! Why'd I say that?_ He thought.

"Um well... um..." _He is awfully cute. And nice..._

"Yea" She said, shocked she said it.

"Great!" He said so happily!

"But don't tell anyone yet."

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to tell them at the right time."

"Fair enough." He said.

A couple minutes later...

"Toph?"

"Yes."

"I have a question for you"

**Hey everyone! This chapter is alittle longer than my others so hope you like it! My next chapter will be up in about another week. So hope you enjoyed reading! SUSPENSE DUN DUN DUN!**


End file.
